Restart
by NarutoXxXFairytail
Summary: During his last battle with Madara, Naruto ends up with fatal injuries and uses a jutsu that the Kyuubi gives him. He's suddenly back in his 12 year old body.What will he change? Will he be ABLE to change things? Please read. Time Travel. Rated T.
1. The Final Battle

**Please keep in mind that the first chapter does not determine a story. Quite frankly there'll me more detailed battle scene. I'll also be doing more research on jutsus and what not.**

**Woohoo! Yeah, it's my first Naruto story! If you already couldn't tell, Im so EXCITED!**

**Okay, now that's out of the way, lets get to the serious stuff. First, If you have ANY and I mean ANYthing that you think should be fixed or anything like that tell me. In a review or PM. Just let me know. If there is antyhting you want to add. Tell me. I will try to add as much as I can, but also bear in mind that I've already made plans and stuff so I can't add EVERY suggestion. Oh and there will be a poll up today or tomorrow. Vote for a couple. I'm personaly a fan of NaruHina, but sometimes it just doesn't fit the story line so,*shrugs*.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own Naruto.**

**Words: 2,222 (Not including the AN) haha 2's**

**Schedule: Every week or two I'll TRY to update.**

**Nov. 28th, 2011: I decided to rewrite this because I didn't like the way it looked. I'm going to work on also rewriting the other chapters and then I'll update, but don't worry I've been typing ever since I finished my finals and there's a HUGE chapter in stall for you guys!**

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes widened as his opponent took another painfully slow step towards him. His sandals crunching the assortment of leaves and dead grass. He stared at the form of one Uchiha Madara. A gust of wind blew bast them making Madara's Akatsuki cloak dance around.<p>

"You see what happens when you try to meddle in other people's plans, Naruto Uzumaki? Or should I say Namikaze?" Naruto was about to shout back a retort when he finally digested everything that Madara had said.

'_What does he mean 'Namikaze'? Is that my father's name?'_

Meanwhile, sting down at the base of a tree near the battlefeild was Tsunade and Shizune. Shizune frowned,

"Namikaze? Where have I heard…No! This can't be!" Shizune immediately clapped her hands over her mouth. Eyes widening, as Madara turned to face her, a sick grin etched on his face. The tell tale sine of the Edo Tensei had redused over time, but you could still see the faint lines running over madara's face. Madara gave a short laugh, amusement clear in his eyes.

"No? And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. You think I wasn't there in the cave when that cursed jinchuuriki gave birth to him?" Madara jerked his head at Naruto. How else could I have removed the Nine-Tailed Fox? I had to wait until child-birth after all." Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden revelation. His mother had also been a jinchuuriki. To the Nine-Tailed Fox, no less. Then his eyes started to water.

_'That means there's no chance of my mother ever being alive.'_

Of course Naruto had stopped hoping for his parent's to miraculously appear and tell him they had looked for him the whole time. He had given up after the three years he had spent with… Jiraiya. Naruto sighed. Even still a small part of him had never stopped hoping for some sort of miracle. God, how he could be so useless was beyond him. Maybe if he gave up the Kyuubi, Madara would spare Tsunade, Shizune and Gaara. The last of his precious people. Suddenly Naruto felt a low growl echoing from the back of his mind. That could only mean one thing.

**"STOP! I won't let you give me up! If I have to choose between joining the other tailed beasts and saying with you… I CHOOSE YOU!"**

Naruto's eyes widened at this.

_'Y-you choose me?'_

**"Yes and I'm not going to repeat myself"**

Naruto smiled at this.

_'At least I have Kyuubi on my side.'_

Naruto shook his head. As happy as this made him, he had to focus on his battle with Madara

"So what? Is Namikaze supposed to mean something to me?" Madara laughed.

"Huh? For the one that's supposed to 'stop me', you really are an idiotic ninja. Is this the best of Konoha? Please, don't insult me." Naruto could feel the Kyuubi stirring.

_'You ready you old fuzz ball?'_

He got sent a mental image of Kyuubi showing his teeth in what he assumed was a grin. Sensing his approval Naruto began to draw on the Kyuubi's chakra, going into his Kyuubi mode. All in all, he looked quite terrifying. Madara only chuckled.

"Please, I've fought the Eight-Tailed Ox and won. You think you would be enough to even cause me a hindrance? You pathetic fool." A growl escaped Naruto's lips.

"I'll kill you Madara." Naruto launched himself at Madara.

Tsunade and Shizune, both being severely injured, could only watch as Naruto at Madara and swung his fist. Madara easily sidestepped Naruto fist and caught it. He then swung his free hand and moved to puch Naruto in his stomach but that was also blacked by Naruto. Growling in annoyance, the two shinobi leaped away from each other.

Meanwhile, tiny grains of sand settled in the air around them and materialized into Gaara, his face as impassive as ever though, if you looked close enough you could see the slight downward tug at the corners of his mouth stating his disapproval. Shizune turned and bowed to him.

"Kazekage-sama."

"Took you long enough." Gaara's eyes flickered over to Tsunade as she said this and settled back to Naruto. Tsunade gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Well, don't just stand there. Aren't you going to help Naruto?" Gaara ignored her further annoying Tsunade.

"He needs to work off all of his pent up emotion. Who am I to interrupt?"

"You really think that this is the right time?" Gaara didn't respond. Tsunade clenched her hand but winced as she was painfully reminded that her muscles had been torn beyond repair. The battle with the Jubi had taken a lot out of her and had taken the life of Uchiha Itachi who ended sealing it back into the moon.

Naruto gave another roar as he set off towards Madara.

_'Dammit! Madara is just like a… umm…. Hey, Kyuubi? What're those bugs that just won't die?'_

'**_Cockroaches?'_**

'_Yep! He is just like a cockroach. He just won't die.'_

After what seemed like hours of getting hit then landing the punches, Naruto paused.

_'Well, it's obvious that taijutsu won't get me anywhere. Time to change things up.'_Naruto then focused chakra to his right hand and started up a Rasengan and shot off towards Madara, but Madara simply used his sharingan to appear behind Naruto and kick him sending him flying.

Gaara, sensing this as his cue, leapt into the battle, having secretly sent sand in to the ground to create more sand from the dirt. Now that he had enough sand Gaara quickly formed the seals for his jutsu.

" Sand Tsunami!" Madara chuckled,

"You and what sand? The sand from your tiny gourd?" Then the sand started rising out of the ground and loomed over everyone and formed a great Sand Tsunami, hence it's name. It crashed unto Madar and he quickly dissapered under the the mounds of sand. Feeling he had Madara trapped under all that sand, Gaara rose his hand and clenched it into a fist,

"Sand Coffin, Sand Burial!" Sand exploded from being compressed. Gaara winced,

_'Those jutsus have taken out at least half of my reserves.'_

After a moment of stillness, Madara then started rising out of the sand, his left hand crushed.

"You've managed injured me and now you will pay…with your life." He then turned his attention to Naruto,

"Do you want to know who put up a better fight than you guys before I killed him? My Great-Great Grandson Sasuke." Everyone could feel the sudden chakra spike in the air as Naruto growled. Gaara's eyes widened as he saw a tail forming.

"Naruto! Stop! You can't handle anymore chakra."

But Kyuubi seemed to have other plans,

'**_Yes! Take my power, Free me. Drown in your anger.'_******Madara, sensing what was happening, used the Sharingan to make a black hole and sucked some of the Kyuubi's chakra in. Fortunately he only managed to suck in a bit. Madara started panting slightly.

"Good job. You managed to make me use a quarter of my chakra." Meanwhile Naruto had fallen to his knees panting trying to draw on more of the Kyuubi's chakra. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"No! Naruto stop! You're straining your chakra coils too much. They'll get destroyed if you try to force more chakra through. Naruto snapped his head towards Tsunade and growled. Madara merely watched in amusement.

"Well I might as well let you render yourself useless and then kill you. Saves me chakra." Naruto closed his eyes and tried to calm down, but the Kyuubi would not give up.

"**_Come on brat. Think about it, he killed your mother and your father too. Also Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. Do you really want him to live? Use my power, free me and we'll kill him."_**

Naruto felt a new batch of anger towards Madara then he paused.

'_Wait, you knew my father? I mean, I understand my mother but my father? Why haven't you told me? Who was he?'_

Only silence followed.

'_Tell me, god dammit!'_

'**It's not in my place to tell you even though I would love to see your face.'**

Naruto growled in annoanmce. Meanwhile Gaara, sensing that Madara's attention was on Naruto, decided to attack him from behind. He erected many spears of sand that moved to surround Madara. No space was left uncovered. Just a sphere of spears. Some even went underground. Madara growled in annoyance.

'_These brats just won't give up!'_

Then Gaara clapped his hand together.

" Sand Spears of Death." A big explosion was heard, followed by an even bigger shockwave. Gaara's eyes widened slightly.

'_My jutsu wasn't that powerful before, what happened?'_

Sensing what Gaara was thinking, Naruto grinned in an animalisgtic way.

"I decided to incase them in wind chakra so they could cut him more effectively." Naruto's smile dropped as the sand started to shift around. Like a cyclone. Madara emerged, with _scratches_on his body. Tsunade cold only stare in wonder.

'_How did he manage to escape with only scratches?'_

Madara chuckled.

"That was a really troublesome technique you have there boys. Now I know to take you seriously and stop fooling around." Madara then proceeded to take off his Akatsuki cloak showing his battle armor in its full glory. You could see a leaf hitai-ate with a scratch through it wrapped around his fore arms. Naruto shared a glance with Gaara and knew they were both thinking the same thing

'_He was going easy on us?'_

Naruto then quickly got mad. He had been toying with them. Didn't even think to take them seriously. Naruto growled,

'_I'll show you not to take me seriously.'_

Naruto a clone. The clone made a Rasengan in his hand, while he added the wind chakra. He closed his eyes, when he opened them his eyes were like a frogs and there was orange surrounding his eyes. Konohamru had liked to call it eye shadow. Naruto laughed humorlessly. Shizune gaped. She could feel immense power radiating from Naruto. Tsunade on the other hand clenched her undamaged arm.

"Naruto, you idiot! That's way too much chakra. Your coils are shattering." But Naruto paid her no heed. Even Gaara was taken aback. The immense power from the Kyuubi's chakra, Sage Mode's nature chakra, and his own raw chakra was enough to make evn Madara sweat. The Rasen-Shuriken was overflowing with blue, Red and Natural Wind chakra. Madara's eyes widened a bit.

"Ahh. So _that_ is the true power of the fourth's jutsu." Naruto shot forward in a yellow flash, his speed being enhanced by the many chakras running through his system. Madara's eyes really widened now.

'_Damn brat. I'm going to have to teleport again but I don't want to waste my chakra. If I use that jutsu one more time, I'll have less than half of my chakra left.'_

Wincing slightly, Madara used his Sharingan and teleported to a safe distance but unfortunately, for him, he made his escape too late and ended up with his whole left side cut up in different locations and bleeding. As he reappeared, he collapsed onto the ground. So did Naruto. Gaara took this as his chance and let the sand creep towards Madara, but Madara wasn't done yet. Not uttering a single word or forming a single seal, he brought his fingers up to his mouth, took a deep breath and let out a rush of air, but only fire followed. Gaara saw the oncoming attack too late and couldn't move out of the way or summon his sand fast enough. Naruto, in a last ditch attempt, added chakra to his legs and with a burst of speed pushed Gaara out of the way and took the full effects of the fire jutsu. Tsunade and Shizune could only watch in horror as Naruto dropped to his bruised and bloodied knees. He smiled at Gaara for a brief second and fell face first in to the charred ground. Gaara stood there staring. Then something shocking happened. A single tear fell down Gaara's cheek as he knelt to his friend and held him.

* * *

><p>~IN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE~<p>

Naruto trudged in the sewer-like corridor. The usually dim lights were flickering off for 10 second intervals then back on, a sign that Naruto's life was slowly fading away. He turned a corner and stopped in front of the Kyuubi's cage. The seal was pulsating emanating Red Chakra. Naruto shifted his gaze to the Kyuubi and chuckled.

"So, this is it huh?" Kyuubi snorted.

"Listen, I have no intention of dying just yet. I have a Jutsu. Use it." Naruto scoffed.

"And why should I? What's in it for me?"

"Everything."

"E-everything?"

"Yes everything, now stop making me repeat myself." Naruto sighed.

'_What have I got to lose?'_

"Fine."

"Okay here are the hand seals…"

* * *

><p>~BACK OUTSIDE~<p>

Gaara held Naruto and cried. He cried for his precious person. His brother. His comrade. But most importantly he cried for his friend. This was the third time he'd ever cried. First being Yashamaru's betrayal and Second being when his revived dad told him his mother loved him. Suddenly, a blinding red light engulfed both their bodies. The last thing Gaara remembered before succumbing to the darkness was the feeling of his body being in intense pain. Worse than anything he'd ever felt. Then nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>So, review and enjoy your day!<strong>


	2. Back Again

**Hey! So don't forget to vote on the poll and umm, I really don't know what else to say. Oh, make sure to read Cloud age symphony by sambomaster**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. That's it for 20 chapters.**

**Words: 2,120**

* * *

><p>Naruto gasped as he sat up in his bed, sweat dampening his pajamas. He clenched the blanket, panting. He brought his hand up to wipe the sweat off of his brow, but paused halfway through the action, when he saw his hands. He stared and stared and finally one thought came to his mind.<p>

'_What the hell?'_

He quickly tried to untangle his legs out of the bed sheet but ended up face first on the floor. Groaning and rubbing his head, he rushed to the bathroom and skidded to a stop in front of his mirror. What Naruto saw shocked him. A young face was staring right back at him. 'His' face. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

'_The battle…Gaara…And Madara. Wait…What happened?'_

Naruto heard Kyuubi chuckling.

'_You used a Time-Travel jutsu. The one I showed you.'_

'_Wait, but that's impossible…Right?'_

'_Obviously not.'_

'…_Okay. I still don't think we were just _allowed _to go back in time. There has to be something about the higher ups. Maybe we should go to library then I can go and train. This body is really weak.'_

"_Whatever. I honestly could care less.'_

Huffing, Naruto took a shower and got dresses in his orange jumpsuit (much to his and Kyuubi's horror), had breakfast, brushed his teeth and got his weapons' pouch. On his way out, Naruto decided to check the calendar to see exactly what date it was.

'_Maybe I'll be able to save Haku and Zabuza this time!'_

As his deep blue eyes scanned over the calendar he frowned, hands clenching and unclenching.

'_Damn! We just returned from that mission yesterday!'_

Naruto then sighed,

'_I guess I won't be able to save _everyone_!'_

Sighing, Naruto shut the apartment door with a click and locked it. Rolling his shoulders, he walked to meet his team. A he was walking he noticed the villagers glaring at him and muttering about him. He sighed and shook his head.

'_I have to go through all this again.'_

Shrugging he put on his 'mask' and grinned stupidly folding his hands behind his head.

'_Okay, I need to tell Kakashi-sensei that I won't be able to attend training today.'_

As he walked into training ground 7, Naruto was met with two sets of glares and one amused one. He then realized he'd been late. Not just late but, 'later-than-Kakashi' late. Naruto grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his head with his hand in a nervous gesture.

"My, my, Naruto. I never expected anyone to be later than me."

"Sorry, I uh…Got lost on the….Road of life?"

Kakashi chuckled and was about to tell them what they'd be doing when Naruto interrupted him.

"Umm Kakashi-sensei? I'm sorry, but I won't be able to stay for training today. I, uh, have a lot on my, uh, mind." Sasuke and Sakura could only stare in shock. Kakashi, though, frowned.

"Naruto, is this because you almost took Haku's life?"

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes got wider. Though for different reasons.

Sakura, because of shock and awe. She'd seen how strong Haku had been.

Sasuke, because of anger.

'_How? How did Naruto manage that?'_

Sasuke frowned.

'_I'll need to train more. I can't let Naruto show me up. I should probably find out how he did it though.'_

"Naruto, can you tell us _how _you managed to do that when _I_ couldn't?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably as Sasuke stared him down. After a minute of starring, Naruto sighed and started on his recount.

"After Sasuke had… After I'd thought Sasuke was dead, I guess I got really mad at Haku and I just, sorta, punched each of the mirrors until I managed to punch him out. Then-"

"What! How did _you _manage to break the mirror? Not even my fire jutsu could." Sakura gaped.

"Um, I don't know. I guess all of a sudden everything just started moving slowly and I managed to punch the mirrors and they shattered. Then we fought and….I was about to…" Naruto sighed shaking his head,

"I was about to kill him when he smiled, thanked me, then said he couldn't die just yet, and he uh, took Kakashi-sensei's cool jutsu!"

Everything was silent, and then Naruto gasped.

"Ah sorry! I forgot! There's something I have to do! Naruto turned and waved over his shoulder.

"Bye!"

As Naruto left Kakashi snapped his book close, and turned to the remaining members of his team and eye smiled.

"I have a mission for you guys now." Ate their questioning glances, he elaborated,

"Let me rephrase this, we're going to see what Naruto is up to." Sakura frowned at this,

"Uh, sensei? Isn't that stalking?" Kakashi eye smiled

"No! Of course not! It's called observing!" Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glances until Sakura finally sighed.

"Fine. I guess that _was _a little strange."

"Okay then. Let's hurry up. I'm starting to lose his chakra trail.

"Hai!"

After running on the roofs for a few minutes they spotted Naruto looking around before walking into a dark alleyway. Sakura frowned.

"That certainly looks suspicious, doesn't it Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke gave Sakura look that said 'shut up'.

They watched intently as Naruto grabbed his stomach and threw up.

"Stupid Fox. Didn't tell me about any side-effects." Naruto wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He brought his hand up in the seal for Sexy Jutsu.

"Okay Naruto. Focus, focus."

Sakura directed a curious glance at Kakashi.

"What do you think he's trying to do?"

As if to answer her question a puff of smoke rose up. As it cleared Naruto wasn't anywhere to be seen. In his place was a girl with long blonde hair up in two pig-tails, but instead of the usual wisps of smoke, she was wearing a full jounin outfit.

Kakashi gaped.

'_I never knew Naruto could do it with his jutsu!'_

'Naruto' checked himself over in a puddle before nodding and walking out of the alleyway. Raising an eyebrow, Kakashi t followed, and of course, Sasuke and Sakura also followed.

"Where do you think he's going Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi ignored Sakura's question and hid behind a tree as Naruto glanced their way. Sakura turned to Sasuke,

"Do you think he saw us?"

Sasuke scoffed,

"Of course he didn't see us. He's Naruto."

Sakura nodded. Although she didn't think they constantly belittle and make fun of Naruto, if that's what Sasuke and Ino did, then so did she.

"Right!"

She suddenly noticed that Kakashi had moved up ahead of them so she took this as an opportunity to strike up a conversation with Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, would you, you know, like to go on a date with me after this?"

Sasuke sighed.

'_Why does Sakura have to be annoying? She's even worse than Naruto.'_

"Leave me alone Sakura."

Sasuke sped up to catch up with Kakashi as Sakura heartbrokenly followed.

'_I guess this is what Naruto feels like huh?'_

Sakura shook her head, and then inner Sakura boiled over with rage,

'**Cha! Don't go feeling sorry for that loser! We're much cooler and might I say prettier than him!'**

Sakura with renewed vigor nodded enthusiastically sped to catch up with Sasuke and ran in pace with him, not talking but just running.

They continued to follow Naruto until surprisingly he stopped at the _Library. _Even Sasuke was at a loss of words.

'_Since when does Naruto go to the library? And miss training in doing so? Something's definitely up.'_

Naruto cautiously looked around before entering the library. They simply waltzed in and looked around for Naruto. They saw Naruto walk up to the chart and point at one of the sections before moving off. As he disappeared, Kakashi walked up to see what Naruto had pointed at and saw in huge black letters the words, 'Seals Section'.

"Huh? What's Naruto doing in the seals section?"

Sakura asked. Kakashi shrugged and went off in the direction Naruto had just gone. Sasuke and Sakura followed. As they got to that section what they saw shocked them. They saw dozens of the girl versions of Naruto reading scrolls. They stood there and gaped, one thought running through their heads.

'_Naruto, studying?'_

Just then one of the clones' head shot up including the original. Then grinning, Naruto made a clone and whispered in its ear a set of instructions. The clone nodded and dispelled. All of the Naruto's then raised their heads and nodded their heads then went back to reading. Naruto grinned and walked out of the library. As they followed him they watched as he immediately ran to the nearest trashcan and threw up.

"What's wrong with Naruto Kakashi-sensei? Will he be alright?"

Kakashi brought a finger up to his mask a let it hover around where his lips would be, signaling them to be silent. Then, Naruto dropped to his knees panting heavily sweat was pouring off of his face. Naruto was shaking as he held his stomach and threw up again, but this time, only blood and bile followed.

"Naruto!"

Sakura whispered. She was about to run out to Naruto's aid when Kakashi placed on her shoulder, silently shaking his head. Sakura reluctantly nodded her head. Meanwhile Naruto ran into the nearest alleyway and collapsed onto the ground, panting. Naruto then sighed.

'_What's wrong with me...Hey you stupid old fox answer me! What's wrong with me?'_

'_Just for that lack of respect you'll have to summon me and let me kill something first.'_

Naruto growled in annoyance.

"Stupid old fox."

Sakura felt Kakashi's hand tense on her shoulder. She turned to look at him,

"Who's he talking to Kakasi-sensei?"

Sasuke, also intrigued, shot Kakashi a questioning glance.

"No one. Just forget you ever saw that and concentrate on the mission."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You mean stalking project?"

Kakashi simply eye smiled at her and turned his gaze to Naruto but as he did, his hand tightened on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura, wondering what he was looking at, shifted her eyes to Naruto and froze. She could hear a sharp intake of breath from Sasuke.

What they saw shocked them. Naruto was engulfed in blood red chakra. His whisker-like birthmarks suddenly grew darker and more defined. His nails elongated. His pupils turned into slits and his normally cerulean eyes turned blood red, matching the chakra. The bloodlust and killing intent in the air was enough to make you want to take your life right then and there to end the amount of pressure. Sasuke gritted his teeth and tried to stop his twitching hand from moving to his kunai holster.

'_Where's Naruto getting this power from, and how come no one else can feel the immense power?'_

Naruto slid his thumb over the tip of his elongated canines and wiped it in a line on his palm. He then started forming hand seals, the chakra moving around as if squirming around.

Naruto, finally, slammed his hand down on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu, Fox!"

They watched with wide eyes as the red chakra charged down Naruto's arm and made a tiny, miniscule, explosion. Then smoke rose up and as it cleared, you could see a small red fox with two tails in its wake.

Sasuke and Sakura noticed that Kakashi's posture had changed from relaxed to ready-to-fight-at-any-moment. His hand hovering dangerously close to his kunai pouch.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a conversation with the fox.

"Now you old fox, what's wrong with me?"

The fox snapped at Naruto's fingers, then yawned.

"It's simple. Due to the… incident, you and I have-"

The fox's ears perked up, his tails twitched and it scrunched up it its nose, sniffing the air.

"You know, you're being followed, right?"

Naruto shrugged.

"I suspected."

The fox stretched and trotted off in the direction of the woods. Just before it disappeared, it called over its shoulder.

"Meet me at the Rokudaime rock. Oh and we have to discuss Uchiha." Naruto blanched at this.

"Who, Sasuke?"

"No."

Naruto scrunched his nose then after a moment or two, held a finger up in the air.

"Wait! Itachi?"

Sasuke then clenched his hand into a fist and snarled threatenly. Sakura glance worriedly at him.

'_Who's this Itachi Uchiha, and why is Sasuke reacting that way?'_

"Yes. Him and the other one."

You could feel the sudden rise of killing intent as Naruto bristled.

"I swear, once I get my hands on him, I'll kill Ma-"

"Naruto! Shut. Up."

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and even Naruto, flinched at the level of his voice.

Naruto bowed his head.

"Sorry. I…. I didn't mean to."

The hidden audience stared in shock. They'd never seen Naruto be so serious so… respectful.

The fox shook its head.

"Don't let it happen again. Now, I'll be on my way."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to vote on the poll, and keep the reviews coming.<strong>


	3. Sakura's Death

**Hy! Okay, so I know this is like 1000 words off my normal update, but the next part is a bit too big to be in this chapter. Also , i think you guys should check out 'The Girl From Whirlpool' by SilverShine. **

**WARNING THIS IS A MAAAAJOR SPOILER DON'T READ OF YOU HAVEN"T SEEN LATEST MANGA CHAPTER OUT TODAY!**

**okay, so, I'm REALLY shocked that Tobi isn't Madara. Then who else could it be? My brother and I are thinking more along the lines of Shisui. His body was never found so it could be him. Or Tobirama senju. I don't really know why it's just Tobi and Tobirama so *shrugs* I'm serious ,my mind exploded when I read it. HE"S NOT FREAKING MADARA!**

**OKAY IT"S OVER!**

**make sure you read the chapter so you can look at my theory and rant!**

**Words: 1,388**

* * *

><p>As Kyuubi departed, so did Naruto's serious demeanor.<p>

He grinned up at no one in particular and rubbed the back of his head nervously,

"Whoever you are, please refrain from following me anymore. If you don't, I'll have to take certain… drastic measures. Thank you."

Of course Naruto knew who it was. He'd known they'd been following him since he'd left training ground 7. But he'd been too busy researching and throwing up to do anything about it.

'_Speaking of throwing up, I need to go find out what's wrong with me. But first training!'_

Naruto turned on his heel and shot off into the forest, leaving behind a stunned, awed, and angry team seven behind.

Kakashi scratched his cheek and eye smiled at the remainder of his team.

"So, if you guys are still interested in finding out what Naruto's up to, follow me."

"But Kakashi-sensei, didn't he sa-"

"I know what he said Sakura, but, on the way I'll show you guys how to conceal your chakra so all will be fine."

Sasuke, not wanting to pass up a chance off extra training, nodded. And Sakura, because Sasuke had, quickly agreed too. Kakashi smiled and turned to the direction of the forest. He looked over his shoulder and made a motion with his hand before turning back and shooting off. Sasuke and Sakura quickly shot off after him. As they neared the forest, Kakashi slowed down so they could catch up with him.

"Okay, first, you need to close your eyes and imagine your chakra system, while being aware of your surroundings, like this." Kakashi then proceeded to close his eyes, not tripping or hesitating at all. Then he opened his eyes.

"See? Now, let's stop so you can try."

They skidded to a stop and Kakashi watched as Sasuke and Sakura closed their eyes. Kakashi waited patiently, until they both nodded stating that they'd pictured their chakra system.

"Now, imagine a wall, blocking off your chakra from sight." Almost immediately, Sakura's chakra flared then disappeared completely.

"Good job Sakura. I figured you'd get it first since you need good chakra control to be able to perform this. Although, you need to work on the chakra flare right before it disappears. Sasuke, you'll work on it as we move. Naruto's getting further away."

"Hai!"  
>"Hn."<p>

As they raced through the forest, Sasuke lingered behind the group trying to figure out how to mask his chakra. He closed his eyes and pictured his chakra pathways. Then he pictured a wall covering it, blocking it from his view. Then Kakashi slowed down, and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and smiled,

"Good job Sasuke. Now let's keep moving."

After a few minutes of tailing him, they finally saw Naruto stop at a clearing with a pond at the edge and sit down.

Naruto sighed,

'_Oh man. I have to get some weights.'_

He then perked up and shrugged,

"Eh, I can buy them tomorrow. No biggie."

He took off his jacket and stretched his back,

"Time to train!"

The other members of team seven perked from their hidden spots in the foliage. Kakashi frowned,

'_So if he's going to train, why couldn't he do it with us apart from the fact that he wanted to go to the library?' _Kakashi shook his head, _'Naruto, whatever it is that you're planning, you better hope that no harm gets done to the village or else…'_

Naruto sneezed and wiped his nose,

"Ugh, stupid people who like to talk about me."

Naruto huffed and walked over to the pond. To everyone watching's surprise he stepped _on the water. _Sasuke and Sakura gaped, while Kakashi, on the other hand, frowned.

Naruto dropped on all fours and got into position for push-ups.

"Okay, I have to do 300 push-ups on the water, then 100 sit-ups, then 10 laps around Konoha, _then _50 laps up and down the tree. I to do all this 10 times."

Naruto sighed,

"This is going to hurt like hell in the morning."

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and Sakura,

"Do you guys want to go get lunch? I'm pretty sure when we get done, he'll still be at it."

Sasuke shrugged and Sakura eagerly nodded.

"Okay then let's go!"

When they returned the scene that met them wasn't that different than the one they left. Only difference was that Naruto's shirt was off and instead of doing push-ups on the water, he was doing laps on the tree.

"Forty-nine… Fifty!"

Naruto cheered from the top of the tree and leapt off it twisting in the air and landing on his feet. Then Naruto dived into the pond and swam about a bit. He came up and shook his head much like a dog shaking water from its fur.

"Wow! Some workout. I'll have to up everything tomorrow!"

Shrugging, Naruto stretched his back and put his shirt back on. He tilted his head back and gazed at the clouds.

"Huh? I can tell why Shikamaru and Gaara like doing this. So… peaceful and… CRAP! I forgot about the old fox!" Naruto quickly scurried to grab his jacket then he leapt off into the trees. The rest of Team Seven followed behind. Naruto got closer and closer to the Hokage monument when all of a sudden a batch of memories hit him. But one stood out.

**Flashback**

"_Sakura! Sakura! Listen to me, what happened?"_

_Sakura tried to sit up, but Naruto gently pushed her shoulders down,_

"_No Sakura-chan. You're in no position to move. Just tell me, what happened?"_

"_Was… back from…interrogation department…" Sakura started coughing and her shoulders shook uncontrollably. Shuddering she coughed and blood flew out of her mouth and splattered on Naruto's face,_

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"_I'm fine…it's alright. Anyway, I was…running when…Madara…fight…then." Another fit of coughing overcame Sakura's body. Next moment Tsunade appeared next to Naruto,_

"_Move out of the way Naruto, there might still be a chance to save her life." Sakura coughed,_

"_No Tsunade-shishou. My time's already up. I don't want to waste your chakra." Sakura surprisingly didn't pause or cough but spoke with confidence. Confidence Naruto had never seen shine so brightly in Sakura. Said girl smiled at Naruto and coughed again._

"_Hey, Naruto. I have something to tell you. Something Tsunade-shishou told me." Tsunade stiffened at this._

"_What is it Sakura-chan?"_

"_Tsunade-shishou told me that she wanted you to be her successor." Naruto stared at Sakura,_

"_Really?" Sakura feebly nodded. _

"_Wow! Thanks Tsunade-baachan!"_

"_Don't call me that brat!" Sakura chuckled at their silliness but the moment got ruined when she got into another coughing fit, coughing up blood from her lungs._

"_Sakura please, don't talk or move." Sakura shakily raised her hand and clasped Naruto's in hers._

"_It's too late Naruto. Besides I have a gift for you."_

"_What is it?"_

_Sakura smiled and let go of his hand. She whispered a few words under her breath, and then a few delicate looking tendrils of chakra floated from her hands and settled on the rock in front of them. That rock was in the space where the Rokudaime's face would be. In that space, she used the chakra to engrave, 'NARUTO UZUMAKI: ROKUDAIME HOKAGE'. On the right side of it was the Uzumaki clan symbol, and on the left side was the leaf insignia. The whole thing was done on the belly of the Nine-Tailed Fox._

_When Sakura was done, you could tell that using the chakra had taken quite a toll on her body. She was coughing again, this time coughing up a lot more blood._

"_Th-thank you _so _much Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled as blood dribbled down her chin,_

"_J-just…promise...you'll defeat…Madara and…bring back…Sasuke…a-and…" Sakura trailed off her body shuddering terribly as another coughing fit overcame her body. Sakura's body then slackened against Naruto's._

_Naruto stared in horror and first few tears dripped down his chin, then a magnitude of them flowed down his face as he grieved for his lost friend._

**Flashback End**

As Naruto reached the rock he dropped to his knees and grabbed his head, howling.

"Why? Why did you have leave me? I'm so sorry! Arghhhhh!" Naruto howled and clutched his head in pain. They could see tears falling down face. One thought ran through their heads.

'_What has Naruto gone through that could be causing him this much pain?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well make sure to vote in the poll. Here're the stats.<strong>

**Hinata**

**Temari**

**Other (They'll be added next chapter)**

**Tayuya**

**Ino**

**Sakura **

**TenTen**

**Happy voting! :) AN d you CAN vote more than once. Spread the love and reviews :)**


	4. Whiplash

**Sorry, It's shorter than usual but, I thought I was running late on update so I updated :) SO my schedule is every Wednesday I'll update. Even thought today is thursday, it'll still be wednesday. If I miss a day, you'll get 2 updates the next day. Uh huh. I'm nice right! ANYWAYS...**

**Disclaimer: check chap 1 & 2**

**Words: 1,171**

* * *

><p>Red chakra slowly encased Naruto. He let out a deafening roar. Sakura gasped and dropped to the ground unto her knees. She closed her eyes tightly as tears leaked out. The killing intent…<p>

"Naruto…" She whispered.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's form in anger, shock… and was that jealousy?

'_Again, what is with that red chakra and power?'_

The ground shook as red chakra shot up in a column surrounding Naruto.

The villagers down at the villagers were just starting to notice. Shock and panic overcame them. People were running to their houses clearing the children from the streets and as they were running they were shouting things along the lines of,

"Monster!"

"That demon, trying to kill us all!"

"Kill him before he kills us!"

Sasuke turned to ask Kakashi what was wrong but when he turned, Kakashi was nowhere in sight. Sasuke frowned and turned back to Naruto's form.

Naruto felt like his brain was throwing itself against his skull, but that would seem almost pleasant to what was happening to his body. Sasuke activated his sharingan in hopes of seeing the chakra in more depth but as his eyes passed over Naruto's body, his red eyes widened. Naruto's chakra had been ripping his pathways destroying anything in its way but as quickly as they got destroyed they got healed again, then the cycle would restart. Naruto was on the ground writhing in pain. Sasuke shifted his gaze from Naruto as something shifted from outside his range. ANBU. A lot of ANBU. But as they tried to get close to Naruto, the red chakra would lash out in what seemed like a tail and curl itself around their body and just throw them in any direction. Then, the Hokage appeared in his battle armor. Sasuke could only stare in shock.

'_Naruto's causing all of this?'_

As the Hokage started forming seals, just as quickly as it had appeared, the chakra disappeared into Naruto creating some sort of whiplash on Naruto's body. Naruto's body convulsed for a minute before it fell to the ground.

The Hokage waved his hand in a slight movement and immediately, his ANBU cleared the clearing leaving him, Sakura, Naruto, the Hokage, and, surprisingly, Kakashi whose hand hovered over a paper seal he'd placed over Naruto's stomach.

The Hokage knelt down to Naruto's level and felt for a pulse. Under his calloused fingers you could feel a faint fluttering heartbeat. He sighed and Naruto up bridal style. He looked down at the village where people were staring and squinting up at them trying to make out what was happening. He sighed another deep sigh which seemed to deflate his entire body.

'_Naruto, be careful, or you'll make an enemy out of the villagers.' _

He looked down at villagers.

'_Not that it really changes anything'_

Readjusting Naruto, the Hokage disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

The nurses of the hospital were quite used to ninja's appearing out of seemingly thin air but not the Hokage, so when he appeared with Naruto in his arms, all available nurses rushed to Naruto's aid. They didn't care if he was the 'demon' or the 'monster' or whatever. To them, he was still a patient and that was that. One particular nurse, who was holding a clipboard, addressed the Hokage,

"Thank you for bringing him in Hokage-sama. We'll just run some tests on him once we get the results, we'll make sure to get them to you as quickly as possible."

The Hokage nodded. "Thank you."

The nurse nodded her approval and walked away shouting orders at the other nurses.

The Hokage sighed and left shaking his head.

'_Be careful Naruto.'_

* * *

><p><strong>In The Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes.<p>

'_Ugh. Where am I?'_

He looked around the room. He couldn't see much with the little moonlight trickling in through the partly opened window. The breeze was gently caressing the curtains giving it an almost ghostly look. With great difficulty, Naruto turned his head to the left but all he could see was a wall. With as equal difficulty, he then turned his head to right and saw an IV fluid stand with a bag of clear fluid and a bag of blood connected to it. And a heart monitor. His eyes wandered over to the bedside table and Naruto found himself staring straight into a pair of blood red eyes. For a moment, the beeping of the heart monitor sped up, before it slowly returned to its normal pace. Naruto sighed and tried to bring his hand up to comb it through his hair but quickly realized he couldn't. The reason? His arms and legs were both wrapped in white casts. Naruto groaned and turned back to the pair of red eyes.

"Kyuubi, why am I in the hospital? Why am I in casts? What Happened? Are you even listening to me? Kyuubi!"

The pair of eyes blinked and slowly opened up showing a pair of angry eyes.

"Don't raise your voice at me human. Now, to answer your question. You're in the hospital because you're injured."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yea I kinda got that bit, but ho-"

"Don't interrupt me. Do you want to know what happened or not?"

"Yes."

"Well, as you know, you've traveled through time and in doing so, you're bringing everything except your body. Including your chakra and memory. AS you can see there's a bit of a delay and whiplash. As you got to the rock, it was unfortunate that, that was the moment that your memories with the biggest emotional ties caught up with you. And with your emotions running wild, you were already in danger as my chakra started taking over and things only got worse from there. If you hadn't noticed, you have been throwing up, feeling strained and, well, like hell."

Naruto nodded, "Yea, but it thought it was because I'd trav-"

"Please stop interrupting me. Anyways, that was because both of our chakras had been returning to your body from the future and that was putting a horrible strain on your bogy because it couldn't handle that chakra. But with the way your body was reacting to the emotional stress, it caused your chakra to all return instantaneously and your body was literally being destroyed from the inside out. But, because you were already channeling chakra out from the memories, the chakra that returned followed suit and you can guess what happened after that. Don't worry though, you didn't kill any of your human friends, that _is _a pity but I guess it can't be helped. But I think something might be happening to your other friend that came back."

"Wow...Wait! Did you say other friend? Who could…" Naruto scrunched up his face in concentration and thought long and hard about who it could be. The realization hit him. "Gaara! I-It's Gaara! Wait, that means…" Reality dawned on him.

"That means in Suna…"

"Yep! It looks like we have to take a trip to Suna!"

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't checked over this chapter or the other ones to be exatc but now I got a Beta so hopefully next chapter will be MUCH better. :P<strong>

**Poll Time!**

**Hinata 18**

**Temari 9**

**Tayuya 7**

**TenTen 7**

**Sakura 6**

**Ino 6**

**Anko 2**

**Yugito 1**

**Gaara 1**

**Tsunade 1**

**Don't forget to vote for your choice.**

**I will NOT be having anyone going out now. It'll probably start after the time-skip. The reason why I need to find out now is that I have to lead up to it. Maybe they become friends like Ino. They barely talk then all of a sudden they go out? SO yeah. vote and leave a review :P**


	5. The Meeting

**Hey! What up, Whatup? Sorry I didn't update on wednesday buuuuuuuuut, they didn't update Naruto and that usually gives me my DRIVE! ANUYWYAS!**

**Words: 3,101 Hell YEAH!**

* * *

><p>Naruto blinked then broke out into a grin that seemed to light up his whole face.<p>

"We get to visit Gaara?"

"**No.**" Naruto frowned at this, "**We're not going there to visit your friend. We're merely going there for business. You're not allowed to go see him, talk to him, or catch up with him, understand?**"

Naruto nodded as best he could, albeit reluctantly.

"Fine."

"**Good now, we need to sneak into the Hokage Tower when the Hokage isn't in and find a mission to Suna, doesn't matter what rank can be B, or A, and even S! Okay, maybe not S-rank but you get what I mean?**" Naruto nodded vigorously, "**Good. Now, we need to get out of here and go to a secluded spot in the…Naruto?**"

Naruto had gone stock still and his eyes darted back and forth as if he was reading many things at once. After about five minutes of this, Naruto's body finally calmed down and his head rolled to the side. Kyuubi groaned and shook his head,

"**We forgot about the Shadow Clones. Damn it!**"  
>One of his tails flipped out and slapped Naruto on his right cheek causing the poor boy-um, man, or whatever-to shoot his eyes open looking around frantically before calming down and pouting at Kyuubi.<p>

"Hey! What was that for?"

"**Next time remember to dispel your clones. I'm not here to baby you.**"

"Whatever. So, we need to get to a secluded spot? Right! But first, how? I mean I'm in casts, I can't move a single part of my body."

"**Let me help.**"

Naruto could feel Kyuubi's chakra flow through him and immediately he didn't feel like crap anymore. One of Kyuubi's tails quickly flicked out and sliced each cast. Naruto groaned in relief as he stretched his hands and legs.

"Oh my god this feels good!" Naruto leapt to his feet and proceeded to jump on the bed, that is, until one of Kyuubi's tails wrapped themselves around torso and tossed him unto his back on the bed.

"**None of this!**" Naruto pouted and sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Fine, now where's my clothing?" Naruto asked fingering the light hospital gown he had on. One of tails pointed towards a small closet hidden in the corner of room. Naruto scrambled out of the bed and quickly changed into his clothing.

"Ahh! That's better! Now, let's go!"

Naruto threw open the window and jumped, followed closely by Kyuubi. They descended quickly and shot off into the forest. When they reached a small clearing in forest, Naruto set about putting up seals to stop anyone from spying on what they were doing. They held a powerful genjutsu not as powerful as Tsunade's, but powerful enough to throw off most ninjas. After the seals had been activated, Naruto walked to centre and sat down.

"Okay, so what exactly are we doing?"

Not bothering to respond, the Kyuubi walked around Naruto until finally nodding.

"**Do you have any bandages on you?**"

"Yes I—No! First, tell me what you're going to do."

Kyuubi glanced lazily at Naruto,

"**I'm going to seal away the access chakra. They need to be located on five different locations on your body, and I've already decided where those are. Your right arm and palm, your left arm and palm, and your neck. Any objections? No? Good. Now, the procedure should only take about five minutes. And that's only if there're no problems.**" Kyuubi walked over to Naruto and held out a tail in expectance, "**Give me the bandages so we can start. Take off your shirt first.**"

Naruto handed him his roll of bandages and took off his shirt.

"Okay, so how does this work?"

"**I'm going to draw a seal and feed a bit of my chakra into it to stabilize it. But be warned Naruto, if someone else tries to force chakra into or tamper with the seal, there'll be horrible whiplash. More so for them than you. So are you ready?**" Naruto nodded enthusiastically, "**Good. Now, I'm going to have to knock you out, and before you complain, let me explain myself. This is an ancient sealing style used by the tailed demons. If I let you see how I perform it, I'll have to kill you whether I want to or not.**"

Naruto froze in fear, his face as white as a sheet. Kyuubi chuckled a lashed a tail out, striking Naruto on the neck and effectively knocking him out.

'_Ugh. My head is pounding! Oh no, not another hangover! I promised not to go drinking again after that night with Jiraiya and Tsunade. Ugh, even thinking about it is making my head hurt worse.'_

Naruto groaned and shook his head. He could hear snippets of a conversation,

"….good timing…"

"…odd-shaped scar…"

"…woods near the training ground…"

As Naruto slowly opened his eyes and everything came into focus, the first thing he noticed was Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke sitting there, on the forest floor. The sun was rising in the distance creating some sort of backdrop as they sat there discussing something.

'_Probably me.'_

Naruto thought in panic and dismay. Then Naruto shot up interrupting their conversation. They all glanced at Naruto in shock. Kakashi was the first one to react though,

"Naruto." His voice stern and left no room for objections, "What happened and what are these scars on your body? When we came they were covered up in bandages."

Naruto's eyes darted around frantically as he looked for an excuse, but for some reason he couldn't think of any thing so he said the first thing on his mind,

"Torture!"

Even Sasuke looked bewildered. Kakashi blinked and rubbed his ear.

"Excuse me?"

"Uhh Torture and Interrogation. I was practicing torture and interrogation on myself with my clones?"

"Why would you do that?" Sakura immediately wished she hadn't asked that question as Naruto's eyes darkened.

"Why? Well what if you're on a seemingly normal mission and all of a sudden you get captured by enemy Nin who want your village's secrets? How do you think it would feel to be imprisoned and tortured for months on end? No food or water just constantly torture? You'd want to be prepared for that sort of thing because it could happen at anytime and trust me, it's not fun." Naruto grinned, "But never mind that! Sorry for worrying you guys I'll be more careful, promise." Naruto stood up and felt around for his bandages, "Hey, do you guys have my bandages?" Kakashi's hand gripped Naruto's shoulder,

"Mind telling me why you escaped from the hospital? And also, how did you manage to heal so quickly," Kakashi's eyes flickered over Sasuke and Sakura's faces, "Even with your…condition, that's really fast healing."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Uh, I told you, I escaped from there to practice torture and investigation with my clones! My healing thin though, I just uh…used my special condition?" Naruto sighed in frustration, "I can't explain it, not with _them _here."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean Naruto? I thought teams kept no secrets huh?"

Naruto glared back at Sasuke,

'_How dare he say that, that hypocrite? I didn't find out anything about his family until he defected!'_

"Oh that's rich coming from you Sasuke! What have you told us about yourself? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! So don't tell me that I have an obligation to tell you guys anything, because I don't, and I won't!" Naruto snatched his bandages and shoved them into his pocket, "Don't think that I'll suddenly tell you guys everything just because we're a team. And you Kakashi-sensei, you want me to answer your questions like that. I don't need to explain myself to people who barely say tell me anything about themselves. You ask about where I've been, what I do, who I talk to, well I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you too. You and Sasuke both! Sometimes, I just feel like leaving."

Kakashi frowned, The Hokage had warned him about this, "Naruto don't be-"

He got cut off by Sasuke,

"Fine! Leave Naruto, just go and sulk in your little corner. See if I care!"

Naruto growled and shot off into the forest.

"Naruto!" But Kakashi was too late.

Sasuke also growled and shot off in the opposite direction,

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura felt tears falling down her face, "Kakashi-sensei, please, do something!"

Kakashi's eye softened as he placed a hand on Sakura's head, "It'll be okay Sakura, just give them a chance to cool off and gather their thoughts." Kakashi jerked his head in the direction of the village, "Come on, we should go back. Sakura nodded and she and Kakashi shot off into the forest towards the village.

Sakura sighed as she sat down on the wooden bench at the park,

"Hey Billboard-Brow where's Sasuke-kun?" Ino walked up to Sakura. She blinked and noticed something was wrong, "Hey, what's wrong?" Sakura blinked, she hadn't noticed Ino.

"Oh, hi Ino, nothing's wrong it's just Sasuke and Naruto got into a huge fight."

"Doesn't that happen like everyday?"

"Yeah, but this one was more serious than their previous fights they were fighting about trust and secrets."

Ino took a seat next to Sakura,

"Really?" Sakura nodded, "How'd it start?"

"Well we found Naruto unconscious in the forest and there were weird scars on his arms and when Kakashi asked him how he got them he said he was practicing torture and interrogation."

Ino stared in disbelief, "Torture and Interrogation? Really?"

Sakura nodded knowingly, "Yeah and when Kakashi-sensei asked him why he escaped from the hospital."

"Hey, I have to go meet the others at that Korean Barbeque place. Do you want to come? I'm sure they'd love to hear this story!"

Sakura reluctantly nodded, "Sure."

"Great!" Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged through the crowd to the restaurant. "Sure."

"Great!" Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged through the crowd to the restaurant. She opened the door with the free hand and dragged her over to a table. Sakura was surprised to see Team Kurenai and Team Asuma.

'_I wonder, have they been doing this for a while? Why didn't they invite my team?'_

Ino plopped down in a seat and dragged Sakura down with her,

"I hope you guys don't mind but I decided to bring Sakura along."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this, "I didn't know you and Sakura were good friends."

"Oh no, I found sitting on a park bench alone, so I was talking to her and I realized I was late so I brought her with me."

Chouji frowned at Sakura, "Why were you sad Sakura?"

Ino beat Sakura to answering, "She said Naruto and Sasuke had a fight. And not just any fight, but a big one."

Shikamaru perked at this, "What happened?"

Sakura sighed and started to recount her tale again, word for word,

"Well we found Naruto unconscious in the forest and there were weird scars on his arms and when Kakashi asked him how he got them he said he was practicing torture and interrogation."

Kiba frowned, "Torture and Interrogation? Isn't that when they torture someone until they give information?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, and when Kakashi-sensei asked him why, he said, 'what if you go on a seemingly normal mission and all of a sudden you get captured by enemy Nin who want your village's secrets? How do you think it would feel to be imprisoned and tortured for months on end? No food or water just constantly torture? You'd want to be prepared for that sort of thing because it could happen at any time and trust me, it's not fun.'"

Kiba whistled and leant back in his seat. Sakura leaned closer to the group causing them to lean in closer too,

"And get this, it sounded as if _he _had gone through that. You should've heard the raw emotion in his voice."

Hinata gasped, "R-really? Th-that must have b-been horrible." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Then, when Kakashi-sensei asked him why he healed so fast, he said it was because of a _condition_." She met their shocked stares. She actually enjoyed this, "Yes, condition. I would've never guessed Naruto would've had a condition. Especially one that caused him to heal fast."

Kiba frowned, "Do you think it's a Bloodline?"

Sakura shrugged, "Could be. Anyway, after that he said he couldn't explain why he healed fast because Sasuke and I were there. Then Sasuke got all mad about Naruto keeping secrets from us. Then, _Naruto _got mad at _Sasuke _because Sasuke would not tell us any of his secrets then he yelled at Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei about wanting to know stuff about him when they wouldn't him anything. He also said that sometimes, he felt like just leaving. Then Sasuke told him he should and Naruto left. Then Sasuke also left."

Shikamaru frowned at this, "Does Naruto blow off like that often?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, he doesn't. This is the first." Sakura frowned, deep in thought. "Now that say it, he has been acting weird after the wave mission and-"

Ino brought her hand up in a silencing way, "Enough talk about Naruto. We all have those moments when we just blow off our tops. Let's talk about missions and stuff. Asuma-sensei says we get to go on a C-rank in 2 months! I'm so excited!"

Chouji nodded in excitement while munching on his barbeque flavored chips. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head,

"It'll be troublesome…"

Everyone laughed. Typical Shikamaru. After the laughter had died down, Kiba slammed his fist down on the table.

"Well, we get to go on our first C-rank in a week! We get to be the first of our year!"

Hinata nodded, "Yes! W-we're very e-excited. W-what about y-you Sakura-san?"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't think I'm allowed to talk about it."

Ino pouted, "Aw, come on Sakura. I'm sure you can. Besides, we all told you about ours. We'd also like to hear about yours."

Sakura glanced at their expectant faces and sighed,

"Fine, we've already had our first C-rank. We returned a few days ago. We were gone for a month."

Kiba pouted, "Aw well, I was looking forward to our team being the first, but I guess we'll be the first to get B's and A-ranks so it's fine."

Sakura coughed and looked uncomfortable. Shikamaru frowned at this,

"You haven't told us everything, have you, Sakura?"

That seemed to draw everyone's attention. Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well…no, but I can't tell you anything! I can at least give you the minor details."

Ino pouted further and slung her arm over Sakura's shoulder, "Please Sakura?"

Sakura gently pushed Ino's arm off of her shoulder, "Maybe I should leave."

"No! Fine, I'm sorry. Just…tell us the basics of your mission."

Sakura settled down, "Okay, we had a mission to guard a bridge builder. That's about all I can tell you."

Kiba slumped in his, "Well, it doesn't sound too dangerous."

Sakura sighs, "Can we please talk about something else?"  
>Kiba wouldn't relent, "Did anyone kill anyone?"<p>

Everyone stared curiously at Sakura,

'_Ugh! I can't escape this question.'_

Sakura cleared her throat, "As a matter of fact someone did!" Everyone gasped, "Kakashi-sensei did! Three to be exact."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "I mean you, Naruto and Sasuke. Did you guys kill anyone?"

Sakura gulped as everyone leaned towards her in anticipation. "No. I mean Yes. I mean…sorta?"

Ino sighed, "How can it be a 'sorta'?"

"Well, he almost killed him. But, he stopped when the person jumped in front of another person and took Kakashi-sensei's jutsu."

"Well, who was it?" Then Ino gasped, "You said he? Was it Sasuke-kun?"

"No."

"Well if it isn't…" Realization soon dawned on everyone,

"Naruto!" Sakura meekly nodded. "What the hell? Naruto! Are you sure? I mean, it could've been Sasuke-kun. You might've been wrong."  
>"No. The guy killed Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun was dead." Everyone gasped yet again. Sakura was suddenly getting tired of it. "At least that's what we though. He'd just been put into a death like state."<p>

Ino gaped, "So, the guy basically killed Sasuke-kun, but _Naruto _managed to almost kill him? Are yousure Sakura? I mean, it's the same Naruto we're talking about. Loudmouth, brat, deadlast-"

"Sakura alammed her fist down unto the table. "Yes I'm sure! And you don't know anything about Naruto! He's stronger than you guys think. He's sure as hell stronger than you guys!"

Ino and Kiba scoffed, "Yeah right. As if Naruto could be stronger than us!"

Sakura then scoffed, "Do you guys remember that huge chakra thing yesterday?"

Shikamaru and the others nodded, "Yeah, but what does it have to do with Naruto?"

"It has _everytrhing _to do with Naruto. He caused it. It was his chakra. We were there. The whole of Team Seven. We had to watch as something tore Naruto from the inside out. We had to watch as The _Hokage _and _ANBU _came to subdue Naruto. I mean ANBU for god's sake! We had to watch when Kakashi-sensei slapped a paper seal over Naruto's stomach. That's what made the chakra stop. But stopping it like that caused a lot of damage to Naruto. I would think that he was stronger than all of us. Cmbined! It had _everything _to do with him!" By this time, Sakura was yelling.

Everyone stared wide eyed at Sakura in silence. Then Kiba broke the silence, "Wait so, it had to do with Naruto?" Sakura groaned and banged her head against the table, when a voice called out from next to her,

"Don't damage your pretty forhead Sakura-chan **(Note: This does NOT make it Naruto Sakura. :D)**."

Sakura heard a collection of gasps from the table as Naruto peered a t her worriedly. Sakura gingerly lifeted her head and and smiled weakly at him, "Haha…Thanks…I think?"

Naruto shook his head and frowned curiously at the others at the table, "What's going on hear? Are you guys having a meeting but forgot to vall us?"

Ino perked at this. "Us?"

"Yeah." Naruto gestered to a figure standing a few feet away. Sasuke.

Sakura frowned, "Didi you guys make up already?"  
>"Hah, yeah. It was pretty stupid of me to jump to conclusions like that."<p>

Naruto smiled, "Hey Sasuke! Come!"

Sasuke scowled and walked over, "What Naruto? Did you tell Sakura already? I want to leave."

Sakura frowned, "Tell me what?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, we're going on another C-rank to Suna tomorrow. Hopefully this'll end good like the last time."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, Poll will be on tomorrow.<strong>


	6. Off We Go

**I do not own Naruto or anything else. **

**I REALLY think that Obito is Tobi. Okay there's something I want you guys to check out, it's at likenaruto(dot)com search in minato's parents and click the first link. I wanted you guys' opinions. Also I'd like to know, who's on your top ten Characters?**

**Mine are (not in this paticular order)**

**Itachi**

**Gaara**

**Deidara**

**Minato**

**Kakashi**

**Kushina**

**Obito**

**Ino / Naruto**

**Hinata**

**Madara (the real one)**

**Words: 2,165 (:**

* * *

><p>Sakura blinked, "What? Another one? How did you manage it this time?"<p>

Naruto grinned, "Sasuke helped me this time. Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke scowled, "I'd like to leave now."

Sakura frowned, "Where are you guys going?"

"To train. Anyway, bye!"

Naruto turned to leave but got yanked down by Sakura into the seat next to her. "You guys are not going anywhere." Naruto frowned and was about to object, but got interrupted by Sakura, "I don't care if you have to train or whatever! You. Are. Staying." Then Sakura turned to Sasuke, "You too!" Sasuke glared at Sakura, "I don't care if you glare at me. You are staying." Sakura's hands balled into fists, "Or else."

Sasuke stared Sakura down. After a few seconds he scoffed and slid into the booth, in front of Ino. Ino's eyes twinkled at this.

"Hey Sakura, Naruto, Can you guys please slide out for a second." They both slid out and gave Ino a questioning glance. Ino slid out and quickly took the seat next to Sasuke and latched onto his arm.

Naruto rolled his eyes and glanced around the table and felt something in him break as he saw the faces of Rookies.

'_They have no idea what they'd be up against. But I do. This is it. My chance to change everything.'_

Naruto grinned at the thought. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

Sakura shrugged, "Nothing much, just missions. Speaking of mission, when are we supposed to leave for ours?"

"Tomorrow at sunrise."

"What? You would've left here without telling me, then I would've been late then we would've failed and made Kakashi-sensei mad-"

"Calm down Sakura. It's not that big a deal. Right Sas…" Naruto turned to Sasuke to see that Sasuke was staring at him intently. "Uhh Sasuke? What are you doing?"

"What was that, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"What was what?" Naruto asked looked at Sasuke strangely.

"The red chakra. What was it? Why were your eyes red? Why did the Hokage and ANBU have to be there? And while I'm at it, what's that 'condition' you and Kakashi were talking about?"

That seemed to capture everyone's attention as they stopped their own conversations to listen to Naruto's answer.

Naruto shifted around uncomfortably. "Um you see… Uh…I can't tell you and if you guys try to ask anyone else they won't tell you."

Ino's eyes narrowed, "Wait so everyone else knows? Why can't we know then?"

"Well not everyone, but most people… You know what? I just remembered that I had something to do…So if you wouldn't mind." Naruto got up and started leaving.

"I hate hypocrites."

Naruto froze and turned around to meet the gaze of Sasuke, "What did you say?" Naruto asked, eyes narrowing.

"I said I hate Hypocrites." Sasuke rose out of his seat, "Weren't you the one throwing a hissy fit over the fact that Kakashi and I don't share anything with you? Then here you are doing the exact same thing."

"That's diff-"

"It's not different, Naruto!" Sasuke shook his head "You know what I'm leaving" He rose from the table and left. Everyone turned their attention to Naruto, who stood there with his fists clenched at his sides. Noticing that they were staring, Naruto forced a grin unto his face,

"I'll just uh, leave."

Sakura rose, "Naruto-"

Naruto cut her, "Bye."

As Naruto left everyone turned their attention to Sakura. She stood there with unshed tears threatening to fall. Sakura sniffed and turned to the group, "Uhh I have to go and pack my things for the mission tomorrow…"

Ino rose at that, "I could help you if you want?"

Sakura shook her head, "No thanks. I'm fine."

Ino sighed and sat back down. "Man I don't know what Hokage-sama and Iruka-sensei were thinking when they put those three on the same team!"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Troublesome…"

* * *

><p>Naruto sat down on his bed.<p>

'_Wow. What a hectic day! Something tells me it will be harder to become friends with Sasuke than last time. I just wish there was something I could do to bring us closer.' _Then Naruto got struck with an idea, _'That's it! But it'll have to wait till the third round of the chuunin exams. If I make it that far. Guess I better start packing.'_

Naruto quickly got off his bed and started packing his things. When that was all done, he changed into his pajamas and crawled into his bed.

'_Goodnight Kyuubi.'_

'_**Shut up.'**_

Beep

Beep

Be-CRASH!

Naruto groaned and sat up in his bed.

'_That's another alarm clock broken. I really need to get one made for ninjas. What time is it? Hmm… it's 4:30 am… What!'_

Naruto quickly untangled himself out of his bed and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. A good 10 minutes later Naruto stepped out of the shower and put on his usual orange garb.

'_I really need to remember to buy some new clothing.' _

Naruto sat down at his table and poured himself some cereal. As he ate his cereal, Naruto pondered over what he'd have to do on the mission.

'_So, this C-rank or should I say B-rank is supposed to be easy. Apparently, some chuunin ranked ninjas have been after people with high bounties at the Suna border. Like, Daimyos daughters, people like that. What I don't understand is how some _chuunin _ranked ninjas can get past the guards. Maybe the guards aren't that skilled. Yeah, that's probably it. Anyway, I better get going.'_

Naruto put the cereal and milk away, and dumped his bowl in the sink. He grabbed his bag and double checked that he'd packed everything. He sneaked a glance at the clock and panicked once he saw that it was only 5 minutes till 5 am. Naruto locked his door and rushed to his window and jumped out. He rushed to gates via roof and once he neared the gates, foot.

As Naruto arrived, he saw that the only people present at the gates were Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto raised a hand in greeting,

"Hi guys. Is Kakashi-sensei here yet?"

Sakura shook her head, "No. Our client isn't here either. Wonder where they could be… Anyway, you and Sasuke haven't told me what this mission is about!"

"Oh. Yeah we did forget. Okay so, we're supposed to look into something. A bunch of thugs are terrorizing people at the border of Suna."

"Hmm. That actually sounds hard. I mean, _why _would Suna ask for Konoha ninja if it's just a bunch of thugs?"

Naruto's eye widened, _'Crap! Why didn't I think of that?'_

Naruto shrugged nervously, "Details, details. Who needs them? All we've got to focus on is the fact that we got a mission. Plus, who knows what goes on in the Wind Daimyo's head!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Idiot. The Kazekage is currently out of Suna so they're on top security until he comes back. They can't spare any shinobi so they sent the mission to us."

Naruto sighed in relief. Just as he was about to shout at Sasuke for calling him an idiot, Kakashi appeared with the famous orange book clutched in his gloved hands.

"Okay team, let's get to business. It should take us about 3 days to reach Suna, once we reach Suna, we need to notify the Suna the council of our arrival then, we will camp at the Suna border. We will be staying there for three weeks. Any questions? No? Good. Let's move."

And just like that, the four ninja left Konoha and started on their journey to Suna.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kakashi-sensei, are we there yet?" Kakashi sighed, this way the 10th time Naruto had asked him and they'd only left an hour ago.<p>

"No Naruto. We're still in the Fire Country."

5 minutes later…

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I'm hungry! Do you have any ramen?"

"No Naruto. Now if you talk again before we stop for the day, I'll make you take first watch which is the longest."

Naruto's eyes widened and he shut up.

'_Heh! It sure is fun to mess with Kakashi-sensei.'_

14 hours and three breaks later…

"Okay guys, we can stop for the night. Sasuke, you will go find us food. Sakura, you will set up the tents. Naruto, you will go get us some firewood, and I will secure the perimeter."

"Hai!" The three genin set off to do their task.

10 minutes later **(AN: Haha I keep doing that)**...

They all sat around the camp fire the campfire; eating the fish Sasuke has caught them in total silence. Naruto shifted around the campfire, unnerved. Then he got an idea.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, can you tell us a story before we go to bed?"

Sasuke and Sakura gave Naruto a bewildered look. Kakashi slowly lowered his book, "What kind of story did you have in mind?"

Naruto pretended to ponder on that before answering, "How about who your sensei was? What was your team like?"

Kakashi sighed and put his book aside, "Well my team was a bit like yours. My sensei was also the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as they sat there speechless. Sasuke was the first to gather his wits and continued to eat. Naruto, still surprised, managed to gather his wits enough to speak,

"Wait, so that means, indirectly, we're getting trained by the Fourth Hokage?"

Kakashi was about to reply, but Sasuke beat him to it, "No idiot. Obviously, Kakashi has incorporated his own style of teaching into what the Fourth Hokage had taught him."

Kakashi eye smiled, "Correct Sasuke. Anyway as I was saying, my sensei was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Now-"

"Wait! Namikaze? _That's _his name? Wait, then why did he say that…" Naruto trailed off, in a daze.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Why did who saw what?"

Naruto shook his head, "Uh, nothing."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto, _'Something's definitely going on. I'll look further into it later.'_

"Anyway, there were three genin, an Uchiha called Obito," Sasuke paid more attention at this, "A girl called Rin and myself."

"Wait, so if your team was like ours, who was the most like me?" Naruto asked

"Oh, that would be Obito. Rin was most like Sakura."

"Wait, so _you _were like Sasuke?" Sakura asked in disbelief, "Unbelievable!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah well, I was a stickler for the rules. Everything had to be done by the book."

"Wow!" Naruto said, "So does that mean that when Sasuke grows up, he'll be reading those perverted books?"

Sasuke's eye twitched, "What was that?"

Naruto feigned innocence, "Oh nothing, it's just if Kakashi-sensei was like you, won't you turn up like him?"

Sasuke scowled while Kakashi chuckled, "I think it's time you guys went to sleep. We're going to be at it again very early."

The three of them went off tents, Sakura to her own, and Naruto and Sasuke, to the one they shared.

Kakashi picked up his and held it in front of his face, but he wasn't reading. Far from it. He was trying to piece together the puzzle that was, Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, that was some good fish! But it'd be better if it was ramen. Speaking of ramen, I really miss it."<p>

Sakura sighed in annoyance, "Naruto, we only left two days ago. I'm starting to think that your addiction is getting a bit out of hand." Naruto pouted, "Oh stop pouting. You don't see Sasuke-kun doing something like that."

Naruto crossed his arms and looked away, "I'm not pouting, I'm sulking with style **(AN: I saw read this somewhere, credit goes to whoever came up with it)**!" Sakura giggled and shook her head.

They ran at full speed for about 20 minutes until Kakashi came to an abrupt stop.

"Stay back. There're ninjas up ahead." Then they shot off again with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto behind Kakashi, far away to retreat at the signal, but close enough to see Kakashi.

They saw Kakashi come to a halt and stopped. They saw him conversing with a ninja; they couldn't see the headband from that distance. Naruto fidgeted impatiently, causing Sakura to smack his head,

"Quit it. Look, Kakashi-sensei is coming back." And sure enough, he was.

He stopped in front of them, "It's okay, he's a Suna jounin who came to meet us. Let's go."

They nodded and followed Kakashi back to the Suna Nin. He had sandy blonde hair and wore the standard Suna jounin outfit.

"I hope you had a good trip, though I'm surprised Hokage-sama sent genins. No matter. Follow me."

Kakashi's frowned, _'Why did he seem surprised to see a genin team?'_

Meanwhile Naruto was panicked, _'Oh god, what if he figures out my plan? This whole thing could get ruined!'_

A nervous grin found its way onto his face and he followed the Suna jounin in slight fear. Little did Naruto know that he had bitten off more than he could chew.

* * *

><p><strong>K Poll:<strong>

**Hinata-27**

**Ino-20**

**Temari-16**

**Tayuya-13**

**TenTen-11**

**Sakura-9**

**Yugito-2**

**Anko-2**

**Fem Haku-1**

**Tsunade-1**

**Yugao-1**

**Gaara-1**

**You still have some time so vote and review. Also Merry Christmas and HAPPY NEW YEARS! :)**

**NarutoXxXFairytail **


	7. Sorry

Okay so, you're probably wondering why I haven't updated. Well my computer broke but we finally got a new laptop, and now, I'm just waiting for our computer to get fixed because I have my chapters o there and I don't even remember half the things I did.


End file.
